


Christmas Sweaters

by bar2d2s



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang's all here, for the first time in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Sweaters

“Bart, put down the sweater and back away from the camera.”

It was their first Christmas together in…god. Years. Between deaths, rebirths, secret missions, Kryptonian invasions, trips to the future, awkward breakups, awkward hookups, and the almost-apocalypse, Young Justice’s core four hadn’t been able to deck the halls as a team since before the Crisis. So naturally, they were making up for lost time. They’d decided to meet up at the Garrick’s Denver home, as it was, without question, the coziest, most ‘family’ home this side of Smallville. Besides, no one could say no to Joan when she asked them to stay for Christmas dinner, it was practically a law.

Bart’s hideous holiday sweater was only matched in sheer ugliness by the one he was attempting to force on Cassie. Tim and Kon had already been surprise-sweatered, and were watching in amusement. Bart wouldn’t tell them where he’d found Justice League sweaters bedazzled in their mentors logos, which lead Tim to believe he’d made them himself. At least, that would explain why he was so adamant about getting them all dressed in them for a Christmas photo.

“Just let him do it, Cassie. The sooner you just give in, the sooner we can take them off and stick them in the fire, never to be brought up again.” Kon’s teasing words made Bart’s entire demeanor droop, and Tim declared his theory proven.

“I like mine.” He said softly, fingers tracing the little multicolored birds beneath the big Bat-symbol. There was even a little black bat there, which he was sure was supposed to be Cass. “And I think taking a picture together is a great idea. You can put it in your scrapbook, Cassie.” Their blonde friend stopped in her tracks. Tim  _wanted_  to take a photo? Bart used those precious, shocked seconds to slip the oversized sweater onto her. Cassie was a vision in red and blue, with a bright yellow set of W’s on her chest.

“Picture time!” Bart yelled. He might be Kid Flash now, but every now and then, a tiny bit of Impulse peeked through the mature front he put up. “Jay, c'mon! Then we can eat!” The eldest member of the Flash family laughed, grabbing his trusty Polaroid camera from where it sat near the fireplace. “C'mon, you guys! By the tree!”

The Garricks always had a lovely Christmas tree, set up right in the front window to delight all who saw it. Bart squished himself between Cassie and Kon, jumping to wrap his arms around their shoulders. Between the two of them, they were  _more_ than strong enough to just let him dangle there, grinning like the big, sugar-hyped kid he was. Instead of doing his usual background lurking, Tim slipped himself under Kon’s other arm, wrapping his hands on his boyfriend’s wrist when it curled protectively around him.

“Smile and say justice!”

“Justice!”

They ended up having to take several photos, because of Bart’s excited blurring, but it was worth it. None of them could remember smiling that much, or having that much fun, in quite a long time.

Joan’s meatloaf was the perfect endcap to a perfect day, especially when she insisted that they all take leftovers home with them.


End file.
